winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmonix (Song)
Harmonix is the transformation song of Harmonix. Lyrics |-|English= Harmonix, Harmonix There’s nothing like a magic feelin' The super me that is revealin' Winx it's on, we've totally got this Full fairy power let’s rock this It's like a bolt of shimmering lightning Completely gravity defying Harmonix, Harmonix Love is spinning all around me  Something like a dream has found me  Calling forth the mystical powers  Exploding rainbow showers  And shining up the wings that fly me  It glitters up the girl inside me Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix Love is spinning all around me  Something like a dream has found me  Calling forth the mystical powers  Exploding rainbow showers  And shining up the wings that fly me  It glitters up the girl inside me Harmonix, Harmonix There’s nothing like a magic feelin' The super me that is revealin' Winx it's on, we've totally got this Full fairy power let’s rock this It's like a bolt of shimmering lightning Completely gravity defying Harmonix |-|Alternative Version= Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix I feel the nature deep inside me A magic glow shines around me Winx, get ready for the next level Higher, deeper, faster than ever You know we'll always win together And now we're strong with the light of Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix (A magic glow shines around me) (Winx, get ready for the next level) (Higher deeper faster than ever) Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix |-|Italian= Harmonix... Harmonix... Magica connessione... Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx,una luce Dall'universo al centro del cuore winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme Harmonix... Harmonix... Magica connessione,Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx una luce Dalla natura al centro del cuore Magiche winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme... Harmonix... Harmonix... Harmonix, Harmonix, Harmonix... Harmonix, Harmonix, Harmonix... Magica connessione, Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx una luce Dalla natura al centro del cuore Magiche winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme...Harmonix... Harmonix... Magica connessione... Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx,una luce Dall'universo al centro del cuore Magiche winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme Harmonix... Harmonix... Harmonix... Harmonix... Trivia *This song is the first and to date only song to be about the Harmonix transformation. *This song along with The Magic of Sirenix are to date the only songs known to have other lyrics that were never used in the series. *On December 18, 2015, the full song was released along with all of season 5 songs in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel in the video Winx Club - Season 5 - all songs!. **Unlike the other songs in that video (besides "The Magic of Sirenix"), the song's alternate version was not heard. Even though "Harmonix" is pronounced differently in Italian, the Italian version of the song features the English intro and backup with the English pronunciation of "Harmonix", making this the second transformation to feature an incorrect pronunciation of the transformation name in its Italian version. **The second was "Dreamix". Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Harmonix Category:Nickelodeon Category:Transformation Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Season 5 Songs